Next generation networks, such as WiMedia, increase the range, speed, and reliability of wireless data networks. One implementation of next generation networks utilizes ultra wideband (UWB) wireless technology. UWB wireless technology offers fantastic potential for bandwidth intensive multimedia applications. MultiBand OFDM physical layer (PHY) radio uses a sophisticated medium access control (MAC) layer that can deliver throughput up to 480 megabits per second (Mbps). This technology can be optimized for long range mobile multimedia applications. Additionally, the networks provide for fast device discovery and association so that devices can quickly and easily join and leave an ad-hoc network.
WiMedia refers to the UWB common radio platform that enables high-speed (480 Mbps and beyond), low power consumption data transfers in a wireless personal area network (WPAN). The WiMedia UWB common radio platform incorporates MAC layer and PHY layer specifications based on MultiBand orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (MB-OFDM). WiMedia UWB is optimized for the personal computer (PC), consumer electronics (CE), mobile device and automotive market segments. ECMA-368 and ECMA-369 are international ISO-based specifications for the WiMedia UWB common radio platform.